


Alternate Universe

by BraveTiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveTiger/pseuds/BraveTiger
Summary: Harry has woken up from a coma, and finds out that his world has been turned upside down. He's best friends with Draco Malfoy? He was sorted into Slytherin? His lover is the Dark Lord? Oh yeah, Harry is in for one hell of a year.





	1. Chapter 1

"You will die Potter" Voldemort snarled as he raised his wand in the air and prepared to cast the killing curse at Harry.

Luckily, Harry's Quidditch instincts kicked in.

He raised his wand, and the tip glowed red while Voldemort's glowed green.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, at the same time Harry shouted "Expelliarmus!"

There was an explosion as their magic collided with each other, and Harry found himself being thrown back into a wall, where he hit his head and fell unconscious.

* * *

 

Harry struggled to open his eyes, hearing beeping noises around him that were annoying him to no end. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the bright lights in the room. His whole body felt sluggish, and it took him immense strength to keep his eyes open. Harry noticed that he was laying on something soft, presumably a bed, and felt tubes in his nostrils, making it a bit difficult for Harry to breathe.

He attempted to get up, groaning softly as he did so, and saw a nurse come into his room with a tray of medical supplies by her. She jumped when she saw that he was awake, and quickly pressed a button by his bed and grabbed the phone as well.

"I need a Doctor in Room 225, I repeat, I need a Doctor in Room 225," She rushed over to him as soon as she put the phone back, and placed her hands on his shoulders, gently easing him back down. "Calm down there hon, you've been asleep for quite a long time"

"W-Where am I?" Harry asked, voice hoarse and sore from lack of water.

The nurse frowned, and placed the back of her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. 

"You're in St. Mungo's dear. Just take it easy for now, your body needs to adjust." As she said that, a Doctor came into the room, and his eyes widened when he saw Harry.

"Merlin... He actually woke up..." The Doctor breathed out in awe "Have you checked his vitals?" 

The nurse nodded "Everything is fine. Heart, lungs, everything's normal except for a slight increase in his temperature but that could be because of all the blankets"

The Doctor nodded "How long has he been awake for?"

"I came to give him his shots and change his IV's when I saw him attempting to get out of bed. Seems like I arrived just as he awoke" The Doctor nodded at the statement.

"Give him some juice, preferably something cold to soothe his throat." The nurse nodded, and left the room.

That left Harry alone with the Doctor, who pulled out a chair and sat in it, scooting closer to Harry.

"Now, Mr. Potter, what's the last thing you remember?" The Doctor asked, pulling out a clipboard and a pen, clicking it as he prepared to write everything Harry said.

"... Fighting... Voldemort..." Harry said, and the Doctor frowned at him.

"Mr. Potter, are you absolutely sure it was the Dark Lord you were fighting?" The Doctor asked, inspecting him closely, and Harry squirmed under his gaze.

"Who else... would... I be... fighting?" Harry croaked out, and the Doctor's eyes widened before the nurse came in, holding a bottle of red Gatorade in her hand, the cap already opened.

"Drink up" She said softly, and eased Harry into a sitting position and put the bottle to his mouth, where he swallowed the fruity drink, wincing at the painful effect of the cold beverage mixing with his sore throat. As Harry swallowed, the nurse put the drink back on the table to let his stomach rest, where the Doctor nudged her shoulder gently, motioning for her to follow him to the doorway, where they talked in hushed whispers, sending worried glances his way as they conversed.

"Hey hon?" The nurse spoke up, and Harry turned his attention to her. "Can you tell me the names of your best friends?"

Harry blinked at the strange question, but nodded. "Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger"

The Doctors shared a glance with each other, one a panicked glance and another a worried glance.

"What school did you go to?" They started to ask him endless questions now.

"Hogwarts" Harry answered, and saw them breathe a sigh of relief.

"What house were you sorted in?"

Harry blinked at the odd question; everyone knew he was Gryffindor through and through. "Gryffindor" He replied, and saw the Doctors exchange another worried glance.

"Who is your biggest rival at Hogwarts?"

Now Harry was confused, surely everyone knew about the heated rivalry between him and Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy..." Harry started, then decided to add "And Blaise Zabini"

The Doctor pulled the nurse to the side, whispering fiercely "He's got everything mixed up!" Harry heard him whisper frantically.

"Hopefully he gets his memories back in the right order before his husband gets pissed at us all!" The nurse whispered, and Harry's eyes widened.

"H-Husband?!" He croaked out, voice rising a pitch, and the Doctors turned panicked eyes onto him as they realized he heard them.

"Mr. Potter..." The Doctor came back out, scratching the back of his head nervously. Everyone knew of the young Potter's famous temper. "Everything that you have answered... is switched up..."

Harry frowned "What do you mean?" He took a slow sip of the cool drink beside him, savoring the taste.

The Doctor sighed, mentally preparing himself. "How do I put this... You were in a coma Mr. Potter, for 6 months. During that period of time, your mind has altered your memories. You were sorted into Slytherin, are best friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, are enemies with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, and are married to the Dark Lord."

Harry blinked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he?!" The Dark Lord shouted as he marched up to the front desk, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini in tow, the receptionist immediately recognizing him as she stood up, bowing slightly.

"R-Room 225, My Lord" She said, stuttering slightly, but they were already moving before she had even finished.

Voldemort was the first to arrive, knocking the door open and quickly moving to where his husband lay on the bed, awake and healthy. Voldemort breathed in relief, he thought he had lost his beautful husband for a few weeks, thinking that he'd never wake up, but here he was, those emerald eyes that Voldemort missed so much staring back at him in confusion.

Voldemort, joyful in seeing his husband awake, didn't register the angry and confused look in Harry's eyes, went up to him and kissed him passionately before he broke away and rested his forehead on his husband's using one hand to cup the back of his head gently, placing a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. "I missed you so much" He whispered adoringly.

Harry finally regained his senses, and pushed him away harshly, making Voldemort fall back in the chair besides Harry's bed as Draco and Blaise quickly grabbed his arms, steadying him, looking bewildered at what just happened.

Voldemort stared at his husband with a confused and hurtful look in his eye, before cautiously returning towards Harry, who flinched away from him as he reached a hand out to caress his cheek.

"What's wrong love?" Voldemort asked softly, and Harry's eyes widened at the tone as he jerked away from Voldemort's gentle touches.

"Get away from me you bastard!" Harry screamed, and everyone's eyebrows rose in shock. Why was Harry so mad? "Don't you dare call me your lover, try to trick me into believing your manipulations! You've tried to kill me my whole life, and you killed my parents! I don't want anything to do with you!" As Harry screamed, he turned anger-filled eyes onto Blaise and Draco, who were standing there in shock, mouths hanging open. "And don't get me started with you Malfoy! I don't know why they let you in my room, but I want you out! Including you two!" Harry said, turning his eyes to Voldemort and Blaise.

"M-My Lord..." The Doctor stuttered, and Voldemort turned rage-filled eyes onto him.

"Tell me what has happened to my husband, _now_ " Voldemort snarled at them "You have 3 minutes."

"What happened to our best friend?!" Draco and Blaise demanded, and the Doctors looked at each other, panicked.

"Let's all settle this manner outside, Harry has just woken up from a coma, I'm sure the last thing he wants to hear is us arguing" The Doctor said soothingly, directing them to the door. They all looked reluctant to leave Harry, Voldemort especially, but they wanted answers.

_Now._

"Start talking," Voldemort snarled as soon as the door was shut and they were outside, and the Doctor sighed as he explained to them what happened. They all sneered as he was finished with the story.

"So Harry now thinks he's best friends with the Weasel and Mudblood?" Draco sneered, and the Doctor nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. All of his memories are jumbled together. He believes the Dark Lord killed his parents, he was sorted into Gryffindor, and you all are his enemies." The nurse said sympathetically, and Blaise took a step forward.

"Is there any way to get him back to normal?" Blaise asked, glancing in the direction of the room where his best friend resided in, and turned his attention back to the nurse.

"It seems that all of his memories are _there_ , just not in the correct placement. Perhaps he will remember through dreams, pictures, or simply by your presence." The nurse said, and they all nodded, going back to the room Harry was in to say goodbye.

However, he was already gone.

"Find my husband, now! Or else there will be grave consequences!" Voldemort thundered, and the Doctors nodded immediately.

"We're on the fifth floor, there's no way he could've-" The nurse looked at the window that was wide open, and breathed out in awe "He did..."

"Or he could've apparated," Blaise added in, but Draco shook his head.

"In case you forgot, Harry is pregnant, his body wouldn't be able to handle the stress." As Draco said that, Blaise's eyes widened in horror.

"W-What if Harry doesn't remember he's pregnant?"

There was a tense silence, before Voldemort snarled.

"For the sake of the wizarding world, you had better _pray_ that my husband and unborn child return _unharmed_."

* * *

 

Harry grinned when he had successfully apparated away from St. Mungo's. Hopefully, the little trick that he had played by leaving the window open had left him more time from not being found, and it seemed to have worked, judging by the fact that a swarm of Aurors had not come to take him away.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" A voice that Harry had never before been this glad to hear reached his ears, and he grinned when he saw Ronald Weasley standing in front of him.

"Ron!" Harry grinned, and ran up to his best friend and gave him a huge hug, a little confused at the shocked look that was sent his way. "Have I got a story to tell you mate"

"Mate?" Ron asked, bewildered, but Harry just grabbed his arm and led him to a patch of grass where they sat down, Ron distancing himself from Harry, wondering what had happened for the Dark Lord's spouse to act like this.

As Harry finished his tail, Ron smirked as an idea came to mind. Dumbledore would definitely like this.

"Yeah mate, you're right. They're just messing with you. Of course you're a Gryffindor, nothing more, nothing less" Ron put an arm around Harry's shoulders as Harry grinned at him, and laughed.

"I knew I wasn't going crazy! How's You and 'Mione? Anything happen while I was in a coma?" Ron was a little confused at how Potter knew they were dating, but answered.

"We're doing great, actually," Harry beamed at him, making Ron look away because of how unusal seeing that grin directed at him made him feel. He was used to a sneer or smirk from Potter, not a smile, an actual, genuine smile that didn't have any motive behind it. Ron paled as a thought came to mind.

"Wait, P-Harry, how did they let you leave the hospital this early after being in a 6 month coma and pregnant?" Ron asked, and Harry's eyes grew wide as he backed away from Ron, panicking as he started to hyperventilate. 

"PREGNANT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ron winced at the high-pitched screech Potter emitted at the proclamation that he was pregnant, and proceeded to look down at his stomach, which was indeed sporting a bulge that was clearly visible on his petite frame. Harry was panting heavily, and appeared to be shaking as he took steps back.

"Potter?" Ron asked cautiously, seeing Harry Potter not composed and all panicky was an usual sight for him, and he didn't know how to react. Harry hissed, then started to clutch his scar in pain, falling to his knees. 

Now Ron was really panicking, Potter almost never had an issue with his scar, at least not publicly and if he did either Malfoy or Zabini were there to deal with it. From the times he had seen them together when Potter's scar was hurting, they'd always be by his side and whisper stuff into his ear...

Bracing himself with a wince, he bent down and awkwardly placed his hand on Potter's shoulder, using his other hand to scratch the back of his neck.

He really had no idea how Zabini and Malfoy dealt with him.

"Weasel! Get your hand off!" A voice he'd never been more glad to hear in his life yelled out angrily, and he breathed a sigh in relief, turning around to face Malfoy and Zabini.

"Thank Merlin you two are here! I didn't know _what_ to do with him!"

"That's because you have no brain cells Weasley" Zabini scoffed at him.

Ron rolled his eyes at Zabini and Malfoy, who came closer to their friend, who was now unconscious on the grass. "If you don't mind Weasley, we'll be on our way," Ron moved to the side as they gently lifted Potter in their arms, Zabini supporting his head while Mafloy supported his body. Once they had Harry safely in their arms, Draco positioned himself so that Blaise could put Harry's head in the crook of his elbow. Once Draco had made sure that Harry was secure, frowning at how light he was even pregnant, Blaise took his arm and apparated them back to the hospital. As soon as they arrived they were confronted by a furious, yet concerned Dark Lord. 

"How is he?" He asked as they put him down on the bed, where the nurses immediately started running tests on him.

"As of right now he is fine, he just collapsed due to the amount of stress apparating had on his body. He should be fine with rest and plenty to eat," The nurse replied, and Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"And the child?"

"Is fine, you still have a healthy baby boy, and nothing should happen to him as long as your spouse continues eating regularly and takes it easy on magic for a while. That apparation could've gone much worse," She sighed, and Voldemort nodded.

"Is my spouse well enough to live in my manor instead of staying here? I would provide him with everything he needs and will make sure that he is unable to leave" Voldemort said coldly, and even though it was asked as a question, the nurse knew it was a demand.

She nodded, not willing to make the Dark Lord even angrier than he already was, and replied "Of course you may take him, Dark Lord, he should be fine as long as he comes in for regular checkups when his birth date is drawing nearer"

Voldemort nodded at her, and gently picked up his spouse, smiling softly at the open mouth, a little drool escaping, and nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck in a rare display of public affection. Draco and Blaise glanced at each other, smiling at the pair, before Voldemort nodded to them, getting their attention instantly.

"Have Severus prepare some potions for Harry and place some of them in his food if needed. Based on what I have heard and witnessed about this situation, Harry doesn't trust us anymore, which means he won't touch anything we give him. Knowing that he's pregnant, assuming that Weasel was idiotic enough to tell him, he passed out from shock and the pain that his scar caused him. So if he won't eat for himself, he will at least eat for the baby, not being able to bare the thought that something bad could happen to an innocent soul because of him, simply because he didn't eat." Voldemort said, and Draco and Blaise nodded, that sounded like something Harry would do.

With that out of the way, Voldemort quickly apparated Harry in his arms, where upon arriving Harry began heaving deeply, turning his head to the side in Voldemort's arms.

"I know," Voldemort whispered in Harry's ear as he quickly went up the stairs and to their bedroom. As he placed Harry down on the fur spread, he caressed the raven-haired locks with his hands as he bent down to place a kiss on the sweaty forehead. "I know how much you hate apparating love, but it needed to be done."

 Harry mumbled, groaning a bit as he shifted his head from side to side, and Voldemort frowned before placing his hand on Harry's forehead. He sighed,"You have a bit of a fever love, I knew that much apparation while pregnant would be bad for you. With a few potions and something in your system you should be fine."

"My Lord," Voldemort turned his head to the voice at the doorway, where Severus stood with potions in his hands, Draco and Blaise right behind him.

"Severus," Voldemort sighed, before turning back to look at Harry fondly,"It seems my husband has developed a fever, have you got all the potions necessary for him?"

Severus nodded,"Yes, however they won't take full effect unless he has had something to eat, otherwise he will have a stomachache, even more painful than usual"

"Very well," Voldemort snapped his fingers, and an elf popped up immediately.

"Good evening Master Voldemort, how may Betty be of service?"

"Prepare a plate of food for my spouse and give him a drink that will soothe his stomach as well as his throat which will be sore when he wakes up," The elf bowed and left the room.

"My Lord," Voldemort nodded at Draco, who was so silent along with the Zabini heir that he forgot they were even there for a few minutes. "Why will his throat be sore? I thought it was just his stomach causing him pain,"

Voldemort sighed,'Idiots' he thought. He didn't know how Harry kept his patience around them, they were _always_ asking questions.

"Harry has never been fond of apparation, before and after this incident. We apparated him while he was pregnant two times, not adding the time he apparated himself. When I apparated him here, he was heaving and taking deep breaths, and assuming that Weasely was idiotic enough to tell him that he was pregnant, he was bound to panic. Therefore," Voldemort sighed in irritation,"His throat will be hoarse and dry. Any more questions?" He asked, red eyes narrowing at them dangerously, daring them to say something else.

They quickly shook their heads frantically, not willing to make their Lord angry.

Voldemort's head snapped towards Harry as he heard a groan come from those gorgeous pink lips of his, and placed a hand on his chest when he attempted to get up from bed. "Relax love," Voldemort said gently, looking at Harry with a loving face as he struggled to open his eyes. "Your body needs to recover and heal. Your body was exposed to too much magic, and both you and our child need rest."

Harry was much too tired to try and resist Voldemort, especially with the way the man was sofly carding his fingers through his hair. Harry just simply nodded, and laid back on the soft mattress.

When he was better, he was putting up one hell of a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry groaned softly as he woke up, feeling as if he had been hit with a ton of bricks. He blinked rapidly, noticing that his glasses were off but could see perfectly fine without them. He looked around in his comfy King-sized bed, and noticed that he was alone, with the door shut, however there was a small opening where someone could just check up on him and leave without being discovered.

Harry brought a hand to his mouth as he felt vomit coming up his throat, and quickly threw the the covers off him and went to the bathroom, which was, thankfully, the door to the right side of his bed. He started to heave in the toilet as he felt nauseous for getting up too quickly, and heard the door to his room slam open.

"Harry?! Where are you?!" He heard a voice call out frantically, and noticed much to his disdian that it was Voldemort. 

'Probably had wards to alert him if I tried to escape, bastard,' Harry silently cursed Voldemort in his head, who, upon seeing that Harry wasn't in is bed, immediately went to the bathroom, where he found his spouse vomitting in the toilet, panting heavily.

"Oh, Harry," Voldemort said in relief, and a touch of concern in his voice. Harry stopped throwing up, and rested his head against the cool marble tiles on the wall. He closed his eyes to try and calm down his rapidly beating heart and tried to ease the dizzyness he felt. He felt hands gently grab his hair and pull his head to rest against a chest, and felt fingers carding through his hair soothingly. He leaned into the touch, his eyes still closed in contentment, and felt a pair of lips press a kiss against his sweaty forehead. 

"They said the sickness would start soon, but I didn't expect it to be this soon," Voldemort murmured to himself, but through the foggy haze in his head, Harry still heard it.

"What... did you do... to me... bastard..." Harry panted out, still trying to focus, and Voldemort frowned. It seemed like Harry still didn't have his memories back yet, and therefore didn't trust him.

"I didn't do anything to you love, well, except get you pregnant," Voldemort chuckled, and Harry opened his eyes to glare at him weakly. "This is completely normal love, however since you were in a coma we have had to place the child under a stasis charm, which allowed them to keep growing inside of you without you feeling the morning sickness that you would've felt months before. Now everything is rushing back all at once, and your body is trying to keep up." Voldemort said, wrappin his arms around Harry's thin waist and lifting him up easily, but not before asking, concerned, "Do you still feel as though you're about to throw up?"

"No," Harry replied weakly, instinctively knowing that if he had shook his head, he would have vomitted all over Voldemort, which wouldn't have been a pretty sight.

Harry was dying to know what Voldemort's reaction would've been.

Probably would've Cruicioed him.

Most likely.

"Now, we have had the elves prepare a meal for you, since hospital food is less than satisfactory, and considering how you've had IV's attached to you for the past months, spelling in food to your stomach occasionally, you must be starving." Voldemort carried him to the bed and laid him down gently, where a table was summoned in front of him and with a snap of his fingers, an elf was there with a plate that was steaming hot, which was placed on the table in front of him.

"I'm not eating anything you give me," Harry said, looking Voldemort dead in the eye, who frowned.

"It's not poisoned." Voldemort said, mouth in a thin line, and Harry scoffed.

"Yeah? How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because one, why would I wish to harm the bearer of my children? Two, why would I wish to harm said heir? Three, why would I wish to kill my spouse? And four, I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, swear a Wizard's Oath that I have not poisoned Harry James Potter's food, and nor will I ever in the forecoming future, with potions unless it is for his own health and I have done it unwillingly."

As thunder rumbled, accepting the Oath, Harry still looked at Voldemort distrustfully, who sighed in exasperation.

"Merlin, you always were stubborn! Fine, see," He took a bite out of the still steaming roast beef in front of Harry, who stared with wide eyes. "It's not poisoned! Now eat before I make you eat!"

Harry still stared at him distrustfully, and Voldemort glared at him fiercely.

"If not for yourself, do it for the child you're carrying." Voldemort whispered out furiously, and Harry nodded his head as he looked down at the steaming hot plate of roast beef, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, and some salad on the side. He tentatively took a bite out of the roast beef with a fork, and instantly moaned at the taste. 

House elves always did make the best food.

He could instantly feel his stomach calming down with each bite he took, the now-warm meal warming up his insides pleasantly, feeling a tingling sensation coursing through his body as he leaned back into the soft pillows and sighed, feeling completely relaxed.

"Alright love, time for your potions," Harry glared at Voldemort as he began to stand up.

"Don't call me that," Harry spat, and Voldemort looked genuinely confused.

"Call you what?"

"Love," Harry spat out, and Voldemort sighed.

"You were the one who made me call you that in the first place," Voldemort smiled as he remembered. "I almost lost you because of it, and ever since then, I haven't stopped saying it to you after I've seen the way how you grin widely every time I say that word. So, even if the mind no memories of what we have shared before, the body knows and remembers." To prove his point, Voldemort leaned in and licked the shell of Harry's ear, relishing in the small moan that came from his spouse as he closed his eye and tilted his head back.

"As I was saying, you need to drink your potions. Here, take this one," He handed a mucky green-looking potion to a disgusted looking Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he took the potion, sniffing it lightly and pulling a face at the smell. Voldemort looked at him disapprovingly.

"Do you ever listen to Severus in class?"

"Nope, not really," Harry put on a thoughtful face, and Voldemort chuckled, looking at him with a fond look on his face as he ruffled his hair. Harry immediately tried to back away from that hand when his head hit the back of the headboard, making him wince in pain. Voldemort smiled softly at him and kissed the raven locks of hair tenderly.

"I'm merging back with all of my horcruxes tonight," Voldemort whispered, and Harry's head snapped to him immediately, hardly daring to believe it.

"W-What did you just-?" Harry started, but Voldemort shook his head.

"You heard me correctly, I'm merging back with my horcruxes."

"B-But why?" Harry asked, and Voldemort turned his head away from him, looking depressed.

"Right before you went into a coma, we had a huge argument over me merging back with my horcruxes. I... said some things that I shouldn't have... and you left. Within the next hour, I get a call from St. Mungo's telling me you are in a coma and the chances of you surviving are slim. I was so terrified and worried that you wouldn't wake up, but you always were stubborn," Voldemort took his hand, as if reassuring himself that Harry was still there. "If it wasn't for the Malfoy and Zabini heirs, I would have given up completely..."

Harry didn't know what to say to that.

"How... How did I get in a coma?" Harry asked, truly curious, and Voldemort sighed.

"As I said before, we had a huge argument right before you went into a coma. The doctors at St. Mungo's told me that you were hit by a passing vehicle... but I don't believe that story. True, you are prone to outbursts and walking out, but you are extremely observant. You would have noticed a vehicle coming your way..." Voldemort trailed off, and Harry frowned. "So what are you trying to say?"

"I believe that something, or someone, else was the cause of the coma you were in. The story just doesn't add up," Voldemort sighed frustratedly, and Harry bit his lip in thought.

"Will the merging be painful?" Harry asked, and Voldemort smirked smugly.

"I appreciate the fact that you are concerned for my well-being, my little serpent, but yes, it will cause me immense pain. I already have Severus to help dull the pain and help in case something goes wrong. I will have Lucius in case my magic lashes out, and I will have Bellatrix and Narcissa in case Severus and Lucius are unable to hold me back and can cast a powerful, ancient sleeping spell on me." Voldemort said, before sighing. "After tonight, I will once again look like my younger self."

Harry inwardly groaned. How was he supposed to hate Voldemort if he looked like Tom Riddle?

The man was extremely handsome.

"D-Do you have to merge back?" Harry asked weakly, not wanting to gain any more affections towards the man who killed his parents, and Voldemort smirked smugly.

"Oh don't worry, my little serpent, I know you found my younger self to be extremely attractive. This will be the best for the both of us, after all, you were the one who brought up the idea." Voldemort smirked as he stood, "I'll have you begging before you know it."

As Voldemort left the room, but not before checking to see if he had consumed all his potions, Harry groaned.

He truly had the worst luck in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry hated to admit it, but he was becoming increasingly worried about the Dark Lord with each passing day. It had been a week since the man had announced that he was merging back with his Horcruxes, and Harry hadn't heard even the slightest whisper of the man since. Even his scar wasn't hurting as much as it would have, so that was cause for concern for Harry. Had something gone wrong in the merging process? Was the Dark Lord going to be the cause of his own downfall?

Harry snorted at the thought.

Imagine how furious his followers be, and how the wizarding world would make a mockery of the Dark Lord. Here he was, planning the demise of a teenager who had defeated him as a baby, when he was the cause of his problems the whole time.

Harry snickered to himself in the empty room.

Since Voldemort had left, there was always one person by his side if he wanted to travel, and his Death Eaters would be alerted by the wards of he stepped even a toe out of his room. Usually either Malfoy or Zabini would be there, but Harry didn't wish to talk to either of his enemies, regardless if they thought they were best friends.

"Harry," At the sound of his name, Harry looked up to see Zabini and Malfoy standing in the doorway, looking at him worriedly.

'Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear,' Harry scoffed to himself, rolling his eyes as he turned around to his side on his bed, his back facing them.

Draco and Blaise glanced at each other as Harry turned his back to them, and sighed.

"You need to eat." Draco said flatly to the boy,"If not for you at least enough for the baby then. Imagine what the Dark Lord would do to us when he's recovered and discovers that you have become severly malnourished while he was away."

"He would Crucio us," Blaise said, and Draco nodded, grimacing as he imagined what their Lord's wrath would feel like.

Harry lifted his head up at something that Draco said. "Wait, did you say he was recovering?"

At their nod, he was up and filled with energy as he got out of the bed and went up to them with eyes wide and pleading. "Where is he? I have to see him." As he made a move to go past them, they quickly put their arms out, preventing him from moving any further. He looked at them, annoyance visible in his eyes.

"The Dark Lord is still healing..." Blaise trailed off, and Harry scoffed.

"It's been a week! How long does he need to heal for?!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief, and they shared a glance at each other. Harry was quick to take the opportunity when it presented itself, and dashed through their arms, just making it to the door when he heard a hissed out,"Stupefy!" Before the world went black.

When Harry next woke up, it was to hushed, panicked voices arguing over him.

"How could you be so stupid as to cast a 'Stupefy' on him while he's pregnant?! What if something happened to the baby when he fell?! The Dark Lord would castrate us!" A hushed voice that he recognized as Blaise whispered out to a flustered looking Draco.

"I panicked! You know that the wards around the room would've cause him immense pain if I hadn't of done something, so I had to stop him somehow!" 

"Why is my spouse still in bed?" A voice from the doorway asked dangerously, and Harry looked through bleary eyes to see a younger Tom Riddle standing in the doorway, and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat.

Damn it, the man was even more handsome than he had realized.

As if sensing he was staring, the man locked ruby-red eyes onto Avada Kedavra green.

The man was by his side in seconds.

"Harry, what happened? Why are you still in bed?" The Dark Lord caressed his locks of hair tenderly, and Harry attempted to sit up, noting with glee the horrified expressions on Malfoy and Zabini, and thought it was hilarious.

"It appears that being in a coma has weakened my body more than I had realized, and I had attempted to cook for myself when I collapsed. Luckily, Draco and Blaise were there to help me, but just enough so I wouldn't hit my head. I hit my stomach, and I don't know if the baby is alright." Harry said, looking into those ruby-red eyes, and noticed that Malfoy and Zabini visibly breathed a sigh of relief.

When Tom Riddle dropped his head to give Harry's hand a kiss, Harry gave the two a look that clearly stated,'You owe me one.'

They both nodded eagerly, and Harry rolled his eyes at them, perfecting his 'innocent' mask as soon as Riddle lifted his head up.

"I'm glad your alright," Riddle said, and placed an unexpected kiss on Harry's cheek softly, smiling tenderly at him.

"What about the baby? I did fall on my stomach." Harry asked, confused as to why he didn't ask about his future heir's health first, but the Dark Lord just smiled, kissing the small bulge on his stomach.

"If that baby is truly my heir, which they undoubtedly are, then they will be able to handle a little pain." At Harry's look of protest he added quickly,"However, we will still schedule a checkup."

Harry grinned at him. "Thank you,"

"Anything for my little serpent." Riddle said, and kissed his forehead softly. "Anything."


	6. Chapter 6

_"I love you," Was whispered in his ear, and Harry giggled as lips were placed on his neck and started a trail butterfly kisses, making him arch his neck to give those lips more access. After a few moments, Harry turned from his place on the couch to_ _place a gentle kiss on those lips, grinning wider when those large arms tried to turn the soft kiss into something more by placing one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his waist._

_"I love you too, you know that," Harry placed a kiss on that aristocratic nose, "But you know this can't continue Dray..." He trailed off to the blonde, who sighed in irritation._

_"Why not?" The blonde asked, frustrated, even though the both of them knew the answer to that._

_"The Dark Lord has shown an interest in me Dray, and you know as well as I do that when I am finally summoned to him this will have to end," Harry sighed as that nose nuzzled his neck, those arms wrapped around his waist tightly, possessively, comfortingly._

_"It can be a secret..." Draco whispered, and Harry sighed again, turning his head in those arms to look at the blonde in the eyes._

_"You know more than anyone the connection that He and I have Dray, he can easily see into my thoughts, and sometimes even sense my emotions." Harry placed a kiss on that pale cheek, "When he finds out, he will do anything to separate us. He will kill you and erase my memory of you, or he will lock you up and erase my memory of you completely. Either way, we have to do this ourselves."_

_"I wish we didn't have to." Draco whispered to him, and Harry dropped his eyes in disappointment._

_"I wish we didn't have to either, but this is the only way, Dray." Harry kissed those lips, shutting his eyes tightly as he felt a tear drop onto his cheeks._

_As they pulled apart, foreheads touching, Draco cupped his jaw tenderly, placing a chaste kiss to his lips again._

_"You won't remember me anymore," Draco said, tears freely falling on his cheeks, and Harry felt his own tears falling._

_"You're wrong Dray." He said, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. "I just won't remember all those passionate moments we shared. I'll still remember you, just only as my best friend, not my lover."_

_"It will be torture, seeing you in his arms..." Harry looked at his lover, his heart clenching at the broken voice he heard from his normally strong lover._

_"One day, I will remember this again Dray, until then, wait for me..." Their lips met again for one last kiss, and those arms around his waist tightened._

_"What if you never remember me again?"_

_"I promise I will, and you know me Dray. I never break my promises."_

_There was a broken sob, "You're too stubborn to do that,"_

_"Exactly. So wait for me..."_

_Harry saw him swallow hard, before nodding. "I will, I swear to you that I will."_

_Harry chuckled, "There's the man that I fell in love with. Now, it's time"_

_Those beautiful eyes widened, "Now? But why? It's too early-"_

_"Dray, we discussed this." Harry's eyes hardened, he hated making his lover upset. "Once the Dark Lord approaches me again, showing more of an interest in me, he will be able to see and feel me. I don't want him discovering you. I don't want him hurting you, or worse, killing you for even having an interest in me. If he finds out that we're lovers, he will make your life miserable Dray. He will use me against you, wiping my memories, and I don't want that. I'd rather you do it instead, erase all of our passionate moments together, leaving only the memories before the attraction started._ _"_

_"Are you sure?" Draco said softly, and Harry nodded._

_"Like I said before, just wait for me. I'll remember everything one day."_

_Draco nodded, before pulling away from where their foreheads had been touching, his wand pointed at him. Harry nodded at him encouragingly, both of their eyes shining with tears. Draco took a deep, shuddering breath, before whispering, "I love you Harry."_

_Before Harry could respond, those lips opened again to whisper a choked, "Obliviate."_

_And then he knew no more._

Harry's eyes opened wide, and started to pant harshly. What was that? A dream? But why would he dream about him and Malfoy being lovers? Harry supposed he shouldn't be surprised. This universe was different from the one he knew, so at this point anything was possible. Then Harry remembered something from the dream, and his eyes widened. No, that wasn't a dream, Harry thought to himself.

Those were memories.

Memories before he and the Dark Lord got together.

"Harry, are you okay?" A voice said across from him, and he jumped at the sound. It appeared that he had slept on the couch, taking a short nap, and then woke up from that dream.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said, shaken up from the dream, and Zabini frowned. "Did you know?" Harry couldn't help it, he had to know if Zabini knew about him and Draco.

"About what?" Zabini seemed confused, and Harry sighed.

"You know what, nevermind. Do you know where Draco is?" Harry asked, and Zabini furrowed his eyebrows.

"He's in the library working on his homework. Why-"

Harry was halfway up the stairs before Zabini, who was now frantically trying to catch up with him, finished his sentence.

 He slammed the door open, startling Draco, who had been writing on a piece of parchment. Draco looked at him in confusion as he barged in the room, but before he could say anything, Harry marched over to where the blonde was standing, and kissed him passionately.

Harry pulled away first, noting the shock on Draco's face, not bothering with turning around to see Blaise standing there, eyes open there with his mouth open.

"Harry-" Draco started, but Harry shut him up again with another kiss.

"I remember now," He breathed out, and saw Draco's eyes widen even more.

"Truly?" Draco asked, cupping his cheek, hope shining in those silver eyes.

"Only our last memory together," Harry breathed out, panting harshly from his run up the stairs, "But I still remember."

Draco kissed him softly then, but also urgently, as if he couldn't believe this was real and was happening. As they pulled apart, Harry looked at Draco in the eyes.

"Also," Harry panted breathlessly, "I think you're the father of this baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Prince_of_Pharaohs for giving me this idea for half of the chapter! Also, later on in the chapter, the Harry from the other universe is called Harrison so nobody will get confused on the names!**

There was silence. No body said anything for a very long, tense period of time. Harry, however, wasn't interested in Blaise, he only had eyes for Draco. 

Draco, however, seemed to be frozen. Harry didn't think that he was even breathing, so Harry kissed him again to bring him out of his shock.

"A-Are you sure?" Draco choked out, looking at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm not positive, but there's a good chance that this baby will come out looking like you." Harry sighed, "And before you asked how is that possible, bits and pieces of my memories have started to come back, and I remember we made love a week before the Dark Lord finally showed more interest in me and wanted to marry me. The day before we got engaged, you erased my memory of the event, and the night of our engagement Tom and I made love. So it's easy for Tom to assume that the baby is his. According to him, I'm pure and have been untouched by any man, or woman." Harry explained, and Draco looked down at the growing bulge in his stomach bringing a hand to caress it tenderly.

A throat cleared behind him, and they both sprang apart to see Blaise still standing there shock having worn off. "While this is touching and all, how exactly are we supposed to explain to the Dark Lord why his child is a combination of Harry and another man?"

Harry and Draco shared a glance with each other. 

"Well, I am distantly related to Draco," Harry began, "I don't know much about my family history other than where my parents came from, but I do know that Dorea Black married my grandfather Charlus Potter, and the Malfoys have a long history with the Blacks, so I can always say that it's because of our family genes." Harry explained, and they all nodded.

"That would work, seeing as Tom went to school with your grandfather and knows of our distant relationship. We're distant cousins of some sort, and platinum hair and silver eyes is a dominant triat in our family, which would override your recessive green. Either way, the baby could end up having my silver eyes or Tom's brown eyes, which is a common dominant triat in most people." Draco explained, and they all breathed out a sigh of relief.

"How about we go to Madam Pomfrey to see who is the father of the child instead?" Blaise asked, and Draco cursed for not having thought of it sooner.

"Good idea, let's go now." They all nodded, and rushed towards the door. However, there was a figure blocking their way.

"Why, may I ask, are you going to Madam Pomfrey without informing me first?" Tom Riddle asked smoothly, leaning on the doorway. He frowned when he saw Harry's flustered state, red cheeks, harsh panting, and went up to him, inspecting him closely with concern

"Are you feeling unwell again?" Tom placed the back of his hand on Harry's forehead. "Your temperature is a bit high..."

"Yes, I am feeling a bit unwell," Harry said sheepishly, smoothly lying to his 'spouse'. "That was why we were about to go to Madam Pomfrey, I didn't want to cloud your mind with concern over trivial matters concerning me when you have far more things to be attending to."

"Nothing is more important to me than your well-being." Tom said seriously, and Harry grinned at him.

"And I love you for that Tom, but it was really just a small check up, you know, make sure the baby was alright." Harry's grin faded, "I was going to have Draco and Blaise accompany me, however if you don't want them to it's alright. I'll just go back up to my room... as usual..." Harry sighed, adopting a solemn expression on his face, lips in a pout.

Tom sighed, and went up to Harry and kissed him on the lips.

"Of course you can go with them, my little serpent, I'm just worried about you. After your coma you have been feeling unwell quite often and I worry about what sort of affect it has on you and the child you carry inside of you."

"I'm sure it's just common pregnancy sicknesses Tom, but I want to go to Madam Pomfrey just in case, and I wanted Draco and Blaise to accompany me." Harry said reassuringly, and gave Tom on the lips. "Is it alright if they go with me?" Harry asked, pouting a little.

 Tom sighed, but nodded. "Only on the condition that you tell me the results Pomfrey gives back."

"Done." Harry grinned, and dragged Draco and Blaise to the Infirmary, where they were greeted by a surprised mediwitch.

"Mr. Potter! I didn't expect to see you until another week, is everything alright?" The nurse asked, concerned as she looked at the bulge in Harry's stomach that was growing bigger and bigger.

"Everything's fine, I was just wondering if you were able... to do a paternity test..." Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Whatever for?!" The nurse asked, putting a hand to her heart. "You haven't been cheating have you?! Why Harry, I would've never thought you capable-!"

"It's not like that Madam, I swear!" Harry interrupted her. "I gained some memories back, and it turns out before the Dark Lord and I got engaged I had a lover, but my memories were erased of that person the day before we got married. According to my memories, me and this lover made love a week before Tom and I did, so it's easy for Tom to assume that the child is his, since I had no recollection of the lover at the time."

"And you wish for me to see if the baby you carry is truly the Dark Lord's," She sighed, "Mr. Potter, you do realize that if this child is not the Dark Lord's and he finds out..."

"I know." Harry sighed, "Which is why I want to find out before he does if this is his baby or not."

"Do you know who your previous lover was?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she helped him onto the small bed.

"I... would prefer not to say..." Harry said, and he and Draco glanced at each other, which didn't go noticed by the mediwitch, who was busy gathering everything she needed. When she was done, she told him, "I will need to lift up your shirt Mr. Potter, to see how the baby is doing more clearly."

As Harry lifted his shirt, revealing the bulge, Madam Pomfrey frowned.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Draco asked, noticing the frown, and Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips.

"Mr. Potter, you are 6 months pregnant, correct?" She asked, and when Harry nodded in confirmation, she started pulling out papers, going through them. 

"Is everything alright Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked again, panicking slightly.

"Your belly is larger than it is supposed to be for a 6 month old baby growing inside of you, Mr. Potter," She said, and they all shared a glance at each other.

"Could it just be that he has gotten fatter instead?" Blaise asked, and Harry wished he could whack him over the head.

Luckily, Madam Pomfrey did that to him instead. "No, idiot boy! Even before the pregnancy Harry was skinnier than a stick, and there's no way that he could've gotten this big within 6 months just from fat, no, something else is happening."

As Pomfrey did a scan on his body, her eyes widened.

"Well, what is it?!" Harry exclaimed, impatient with all the waiting and just wanting to see if his child was alright.

"It appears Mr. Potter, that you are carrying twins."

* * *

 

Harrison groaned as he woke up and realized that he was, indeed, in the infirmary again. He frowned, he didn't remember the pregnancy taking that much out of him that he didn't remember anything before. As his hand instinctively went to his stomach to cup his bump as he usually did when he thought about his baby, he panicked as he realized that his stomach was flat, not bulging as he expected.

Harrison frantically looked around, hoping beyond hope that the baby had somehow come early during the time he had been unconscious and was alive, healthy. He quickly got up, frantically searching for any sign of life, a cry, anything.

"Mr. Potter! What are you doing up without informing me first?!" He heard the voice of Madam Pomfrey, and sighed in relief. She would have the answers he needed.

"Madam Pomfrey! Where is it?!" He asked, startling her as he went up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, eyes wild.

"Where is what, Mr. Potter?" She asked as she frowned at him, and Harrison sighed frustratedly.

"My baby! Where is my child?!" He exclaimed, and saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you should take a seat, that was quite the fall you had..." She said hesitantly, and that made Harrison panic even more. What had happened to his baby?!

"No! Where is my child?!" He screamed, pinning the matron to the wall with a desparate, wild look in his eyes. The matron's eyes widened in slight panic.

"Stupefy!" He heard a voice say behind him, and fell to the floor as everything went black, cupping his flat stomach with one hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Harrison groaned softly as he woke up in the hospital wing, again. As he remembered why he was there, he cupped his flat belly, which had used to be big and bulging with his and Tom's child. 

As he attempted to get up, he heard a voice say, "It would be in your best interest to remain where you are, Mr. Potter." He grinned as he heard the silky voice, and turned around. 

"Sev! You're here! Where's my baby? What happened? Where's Draco and Blaise-" Severus raised a hand up to stop him from speaking, furrowing his eyebrows at him.

"Mr. Potter, firstly, as far as I'm aware of you have not been formally introduced to Mr. Zabini so I cannot, for the life of me, fathom why you would call for him. Secondly, you and Mr. Malfoy have a deep hatred for each other, so unless that fall has made you have a change of heart towards him, I do not understand why you would call for him instead of Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, who are your best friends." Severus spoke, and Harry looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious right now, Sev? No, you must be joking."

"Mr. Potter, I am most certainly not joking, and I don't recall giving you permission to call me by that name." Severus said, watching as Potter narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well _I_ remember. You let me call you that since I was a kid," Harrison said, still wondering if this was all a prank Draco and Blaise were playing on him.

"Can you prove it?" Severus asked, and Harrison's eyes narrowed even more, before he nodded.

"Very well then. _Legilimins!_ _"_   He shouted, and was once again in the boy's mind.

He frowned, the boy's shield's weren't like this before... Had he been practicing? He passed through images and flashing in Potter's mind, and was astonished when he stumbled upon memories of Potter and his godson kissing and caressing each other, and, even more so, with the Zabini heir as well. Did Draco have a secret relationship with the boy? As he went even further back, he was stunned to find memories of Tom Riddle, the younger version of the Dark Lord, in them as well. But, the things that he was most shocked about were Potter in Slytherin robes with a bulging stomach. He reached the memory that he was looking for, and quickly went inside.

_A little boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes came running in the backyard of what looked to be the Malfoy's. He jumped onto the lap of a much younger looking Severus, who laughed and held him as the child giggled._

_"How are you today, little one?" Severus asked, tone soft and gentle, and present-Severus blinked. He had never spoken to the boy in such a tone._

_"It was good!" The child beamed up at him. "Dray and I went in the gardens to play while Mrs. Malfoy had house elves give us a snack!"_

_"Did you have fun with Draco?"_

_"Of course I did! He's my best friend! Along with Blaise, too!" Little Harrison stopped as he frowned._

_"What's wrong, little one?" Severus asked, concerned, and present-Severus was looking at the scene intently, this didn't seem like a false or modified memory..._

_"Can Blaise come over too?" He asked, bottom lip forming into a pout as he looked up with Severus with puppy-dog eyes._

_"Are you not satisfied with Draco?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow, and Harrison quickly shook his head._

_"No, but it will be funner with Blaise here too!"_

_Severus sighed, "More fun, Harrison, not funner. More fun is the correct term," Severus chided gently._

_"Alright, then it will be more fun if Blaise comes over! Please?"_

_Severus sighed, "I doubt he will be able to, as he is currently in Italy with his mother, but perhaps he can apparate or floo here. Regardless, you will have to ask Mrs. Malfoy as it is her home."_

_Those eyes lit up as those arms wrapped around his waist and gave him a hug. "Yay! Thanks so much Sev... Sevr... Sevrus..."_

_"It's Severus, Harrison," Severus chuckled when those eyebrowes furrowed together._

_"Can I just call you Sev instead? It's easier." Harrison asked, and present-Severus watched intently as his supposedly younger self chuckled and nodded at the child._

_"You may, now go and ask Mrs. Malfoy if Blaise can come over." He ordered, and watched with a small smile on his face as Harrison beamed at him before running back into the house._

Severus was pulled back from the memory, to see Potter standing there, not in pain as he usually was whenever Severus tried to enter his mind.

"You have quite impressive shields there. Who taught you Occlumency?" Severus asked, and those emerald eyes softened.

"You did, Sev..."

"I taught you Occlumency?" Severus asked in amazement, and Harrison nodded.

"And Legilimency, and tutored Blaise, Draco, and I in Potions and a little bit of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Speaking of, I saw some memories there that were quite... intriguing, to say the least." Severus said, watching as Potter's cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

"Yeah, you weren't supposed to see those..." Severus heard Potter murmur, and raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

"Well, Dray and I were going to tell you after I had Tom's baby, but things have... changed..." Potter made up a lame excuse, and Severus had to scoff.

"And what of Mr. Zabini? He was included in these memories."

Potter blushed even harder at the mention of his other Slytherin student, and bit his bottom lip, looking at the floor.

"Blaise and I... It was at first a one-time thing, and we both promised each other we wouldn't do it again, and remain friends. However... as time went by, we couldn't stand to be apart from each other... so, whenever the other felt like it, it would happen."

Severus's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "So what you're trying to tell me, is that you are, or were, carrying the Dark Lord's child, whilst having an affair with my godson, but also having a secret relationship with the Zabini heir as well?" As Potter nodded, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You really are asking for trouble, aren't you, Potter?"

* * *

 "TWINS?!" Harry shouted in disbelief, and Madam Pomfrey nodded sympathetically. Harry groaned, "And Riddle is the father?"

"If you haven't had any relations with anybody else, then yes, Tom Riddle is the father." Pomfrey said, and her eyes widened when Harry looked a bit sheepish. "You've had relations?! With whom?!"

"That would be me." Draco stepped up, holding Harry's hand in his own. 

"My goodness..." Madam Pomfrey sighed frustratedly. "Anybody else?"

Neither of them noticed or heard Blaise whisper under his breath, "And me."

"Not that I remember," Harry said, looking up at the matron, and Blaise felt a spike of pain shot through his heart. Even though he and Harry weren't an official couple, they still had their moments together, and it hurt that Harry didn't remember them.

"Alright, well I'll do a quick scan to see who the father is, and let's all pray for our lives that it's your spouse, Mr. Potter," As Madam Pomfrey sent him a stern, reprimanding glare, Harry shrunk in his small bed.

The nurse really could be scary sometimes.

With a few muttered spells and wand movements over his stomach, words soon started forming over his head, and his eyes widened in shock at the results.

_Carrier: Harrison James Potter_

_Gender: Not available (A/N: You guys really thought I'd give it to you didn't ya?!)_

_Biological Father: _ **Blaise Mariano Zabini**__

_Biological Father: **Draconis Lucius Malfoy**_

**A/N: Yes yes, I know I'm evil for leaving it on a cliffhanger, and not telling you the gender. However, I have a question for you all, do you like long chapters like this or short ones? Also, who did you think the father was going to be, or who did you want it to be?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Some cursing in this chapter!**

Draco instantly rounded on Blaise as soon as his brain was able to process what his eyes were seeing, betrayal and hurt shining through them. He shoved Blaise against the wall, one arm against his throat, preventing his head from moving.

"You slept with Harry?! Knowing how I felt about him?! You're such a fucking bastard Zabini!" Draco snarled, getting up in Blaise's face, who sneered down at him, regardless of the position he was currently in.

"I slept with Harry before you revealed to me how you felt about him," Blaise responded cooly, and Harry was watching the scene with wide-eyes. 

His doppelganger really had the life here, didn't he?

"Bullshit," Draco snarled. "Harry and I made love a week before he and the Dark Lord did, and I obliviated Harry right after I made love with him. That means that you would've already had to have sex with Harry within that month, or the babies would've been much bigger by the time we found out. And I told you I loved Harry 2  _years_ before, so stop lying Zabini."

"It wasn't all entirely my fault," Blaise said, smirking smugly, "It was _him_ who couldn't keep his hands off _me_ ; I was willing to stop what we had started, but he denied my proposal. So, we continued seeing each other secretly, and I didn't feel guilty because I know what I want, Draco, and it's that man sitting on that hospital bed. It's only a bonus that he wanted me too. It's not my fault you couldn't have him so enamoured with you that he had to choose others to keep him busy."

Draco threw his arm back and punched Blaise in the face, a sickening crack sounding throughout the room, blood starting to pour down through his nostrils.

"Mr. Malfoy! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior! Out!" When Madam Pomfrey successfully shooed Draco out, she turned to Blaise. "Are you alright, Mr. Zabini?"

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey," He said, voice sounding funny because of the broken nose.

The matron winced at the sound coming from Blaise, and waved her wand at his nose.  _"Episkey!_" She shouted, and a crunches filled the room as Blaise's nose mended itself back together

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey," Blaise said gratefully, voice returning back to normal.

"Anytime dear, just try not to rile Mr. Malfoy up too much next time." She said, then turned back to Harry, who had been watching the entire exchange with wide eyes.

"Do you need anything dear? Are you feeling faint?" As Madam Pomfrey went to check his temperature, he quickly shook his head at her.

"No Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine thanks. I just wasn't expecting for Zabini to be the father as well as Malfoy." Harry said, smiling at the matron, who looked at him sympathetically, before nodding at him and leaving the room, leaving them by themselves.

"You really don't remember anything of our times together?" Blaise asked softly when they were left alone, going besides Harry on the bed. Harry shook his head at Blaise, giving him a sympathetic look.

"No, I only remember the one time with Draco, and that's it. I don't remember anything from our times together in secret." Harry said, and was surprised when Blaise leaned in, whispering in his ear.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make you remember then won't I?" He asked huskily, and bit Harry's ear lobe, making his breath hitch.

"B-Blaise, I'm with the Dark Lord." Harry gasped out, arching his body under Blaise's touches.

"And yet, you're carrying  _my_ child," He growled out, kissing Harry's jaw, trailing further and further until he reached his collarbone. Harry moaned softly as Blaise found his pulse point, and started sucking and nipping on it. He didn't know why he felt this way about the Zabini heir, as far as he knew, he didn't find him that attractive to cause his emotions to be riled at this magnitude.

"Mr. Zabini, please stop pestering Mr. Potter this  _instant!_ " They heard a screech and turned around to see Madam Pomfrey standing there, two potions in hand, a grimace on her face.

"I don't see how it's pestering when he seems to be enjoying it." Blaise said, smirking, but it fell from his face just as quick as it came at the stern look the matron gave him. 

"Here you go Mr. Potter, take these potions. You're going to need your strength when the Dark Lord finds out you're not carrying his child."

Harry sighed, "There's no way I can hide this from him, can I?"

"Actually, Harry-" Harry gave the matron a hopeful look. "There are blood adopting potions and rituals that we could use to change the twins' biological father, but we need to have said father's DNA, and I honestly cannot fathom how you will be able to get the Dark Lord's DNA without making it seem suspicious. You can't exactly yank out a piece of his hair and claim there was some dust in it, after all."

Harry smirked as an idea came to his mind, "Oh, getting DNA won't be a problem at all, Madam Pomfrey."

"Who says _I_ want this?!" A voice said angrily, and Harry turned to see Blaise standing there, hands clenched in fists. "This is my child as well Harrison! And Draco's! Did you even think about how we would feel before you decided to go and auction our heirs off to be raised with the Dark Lord as a father?! Of course you didn't think about how we felt, we don't even matter to you do we?! The only reason why you went to me was because you wanted someone to keep shagging you and you most likely fell in love with Draco because Merlin knows what! Perhaps you stlil love him even with the Dark Lord as your spouse is because the Dark Lord simply isn't giving you enough attention." Blaise spat, and Harry watched him rant with wide eyes that were quickly filling with tears. Blaise was right, he hadn't considered Blaise or Draco's feelings as well, and they were the fathers of his children! He was a horrible person!

"Blaise I'm sorry! You know how Tom gets when he's mad, especially when he's betrayed! I just thought that you would like to _live_ to see your child was all and I was doing what would be best for the entire _planet!_ " Harry yelled, thick tears streaming down his face. At the sight of those tears, Blaise sighed frustratedly. He understood where Harry was coming from, if the Dark Lord found out his spouse wasn't pregnant with his child they would all be dead. But still; Harry should've at least  _asked_ if he approved of his own child being handed to the Dark Lord!

"Will we have to give the babies the potion and perform the ritual before or after the birth?" Blaise asked, and Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey for an answer.

"Well, the Dark Lord will likely want to be present at the birth of his heirs, so we will have to do it before. Harry, you're positive you'll be able to get some of the Dark Lord's DNA without him questioning anything?" The matron asked again, and at Harry's nod, she continued, "Very well. First off, I will need eactly 5 strands of hair from the Dark Lord for the potion, and another 5 strands for the ritual. So in total, 10 strands of hair total. Is that a problem?"

Harry smirked, and shook his head, "It's no trouble at all Madam Pomfrey."

* * *

Harrison sighed as he flopped down on the hospital bed, lips forming into a pout. He was so bored here, and they didn't even have any books for him to read! Like seriously, do they expect him to just sit down staring at the white ceiling all day? Harrison would rather be in the library instead of the hospital wing, at least he would be doing something productive then instead of lying around on his bed.

"Harry! How are you feeling?!" He looked up, startled, as a mop of curly brown hair wsa suddenly in his face and his body being smothered.

"What-?" He tried to get out, and when the lump of hair was removed from his face, him spitting out a few loose strands, he was attacked with questions.

"Oh, Ron and I are just so elated that you are alright! It was a battle trying to get in the hospital wing to get to you; we had to fight off Madam Pomfrey  _and_ Professor Snape just so we could see you!" As Harrison took a good look at the faces in front of him, he sneered, a disgusted look on his face.

"You alright mate?" Harrison eyed Weasley in distate. How _dare_ they speak to him as if they were friends.

"Weasel, mudblood. Get out." Harrison snarled, and watched as the curly haired girl's eyes quickly started to swell with tears. Harrison was a little confused; he had been calling her that forever, why does it affect her now?

"Don't call her that mate! You know how she gets! What's up with you?!" The blood-traitor shouted, and Harrison rolled his eyes, an annoyed look on his face. What's up with him? It's them who aren't in their right minds!

"As I have said countless times before, Potter is not in fit condition to have conversations with the likes of you," Harrison sighed in relief as Severus came in, he would get rid of those nuisances for sure.

"Yes Severus, please do escort them out. The mudblood is making my head hurt with her crying," Harrison rolled his eyes as they gasped dramatically, but was confused as to why Severus gasped and had a furious look on his face.

"10 points from-" Severus cut himself off, "That's right, he's different." He muttered the last part quietly, but they still heard him.

"Different? Seems to me that Malfoy's rubbed off on him," Weasley snarled out, looking at Harrison with a betrayed face. Harrison sighed, they were finally getting it.

"I don't understand why you're so surprised Weasel. I've called your friend that to her face since first year. I can't fathom why it would bother her now." Harrison rolled his eyes at their dramatics, and looked to the window while the mudblood stopped crying, now sniffling, looking at the Potions Master with a confused look on their faces.

"Perhaps it would be best if we could discuss this with Professor Dumbledore's presence," Severus suggested, and they both nodded, Harrison rolling his eyes as they started to walk out the door.

"Oh, and do bring some books. It's awfully boring in here with nothing to do. You'll do that for me, won't you Sev?"


End file.
